


Too Far Over the Edge

by Kintora



Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintora/pseuds/Kintora
Summary: Long ago, an accident orphaned her and rendered her mute. Now in high school, her classmates either ignore or make fun of her. No one knows just how much pain she hides deep inside... until her worst enemy, Sora, realizes she'll break beyond repair. SoraxKairi, TidusxYuna. AU.





	Too Far Over the Edge

………

 

………

 

………

 

Chapter 1: Teases, Pranks, & Everything Ranked

 

………

 

Author: Kintora

 

………

 

………

 

………

 

A/N: Hey all, welcome to my AO3 posting of my old FF.Net story. Some of you who have followed this story over the years may have noticed that the writing has changed drastically. It was high time I revamped this story! I realize my hiatus couldn't be helped – life has a way of getting in the way. And trying to keep up with Kingdom Hearts has been more of a chore than an interest. Over a decade of impatiently waiting for KH3 will do that.

 

Some of it was also due to the frustration of returning to a story I could barely read without cringing over every other sentence.

 

But here I am – thanks to the continued interest in this story. Your words have weight and help re-inspire me over and over again. This new chapter is dedicated to those awesome individuals who have made the re-imagining of this story possible. I look forward to uploading the rest of this story on here and FF.Net in the future.

 

Enjoy!

 

………

 

………

 

………

 

Just another day. Another six hours of school... And another two years of the same passing routine until she could leave purgatory. Kairi cast a quick glance at the clock in the school corridor and held in a deep, resigned sigh. She darted a furtive look around her as she approached her locker at the end of the hall. Would every day be like this? Always looking over her shoulder; always waiting for something horrible to happen?

 

So far, so good though. Maybe she could get through the day unscathed. No sooner had she thought that, her locker door jammed as she was trying to open it. Frowning, she elbowed it, wondering if she should bother finding help. Maybe she could switch to a locker that didn't jam all the time. Just as she was considering punching the damn door, the lock gave away, and a flood of hardcover books crested over her. Kairi gasped silently as she automatically tried to dodge the onslaught of falling books, only for one to smash the top of her foot. Tears sprang to her eyes as she clenched her fists and limped in place, willing the pain to go away as quickly as possible.

 

“Looks like someone’s off to a bad start this morning. You need a hand or something?”

 

Kairi froze. She didn't even have to turn around to know who that arrogant voice belonged to, and she didn’t even have to spare him a glance to know he was responsible. But she couldn't help shooting him an ugly look before she wordlessly reached down and started raking up the slew of errant textbooks – most of which were definitely not hers.

 

“Or maybe you've got this,” Sora continued, his blue eyes amused, “She never complains after all. Right, guys?”

 

There were a few chuckles and muttered affirmation around them, as a small crowd of onlookers started to accumulate. Her face burned almost as brightly as her hair under all the uncomfortable stares. No one spoke up for her, and she didn't expect them to. No one wanted to catch the same unwelcome attention as her.

 

Kairi balanced the neat stack of heavy textbooks in her arms, her chin barely clearing the top of the pile. Her gaze drifted over to meet her tormentor. As usual, he was not alone; always trailing a string of accomplices. Just like a stupid goldfish trailing a string of droppings. She had to struggle extra hard to keep from grinning at the thought, though she couldn't help the mocking tilt of her brow.

 

Sora must've noticed though, from the way his eyes hardened. But the infuriating grin on his face showed he wasn't done embarrassing her yet, as he stood in her way. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tidus and Wakka crowding her other escape route.

 

Wakka couldn't help but appear large and imposing. He was easily the tallest, brawniest boy in their year. As for Tidus, his normally sunny disposition seemed a bit absent, if not borderline uncomfortable. It was as if he wasn't all that interested in what was happening here. Honestly, the two of them didn't seem as awful as Sora. At least when he wasn't around, they just treated her like she was invisible. But in situations like this, Kairi couldn't help but think bitterly of them as Sora's loyal lap dogs. Eager for attention, and eager to please. They always followed his lead without much complaint.

 

Where were his other friends? Should she be worried that it was only the three of them this morning?

 

Kairi's patience waned and her arms trembled from the strain of holding too many books. She didn't have time to dawdle if she wanted to make it to class. She brushed past Sora, walking as briskly as she could without dropping her burden. Just when she thought she was safe from them, halfway down the hall, her ankle caught someone else's foot and she went down hard. Books scattered again in every direction around her as the boisterous hallway chatter went silent.

 

“Oops! My bad, I didn't see you there,” a bright, cheerful voice announced, “Here, let me help you.”

 

“Don't bother, Selphie,” Sora drawled teasingly, “Kairi’s a very strong, independent person.”

 

If Sora hadn't waved Selphie away, Kairi would have – she was just as much of a bully. It wasn't a surprise, seeing as they were just two peas in a pod. She was part of his circle of friends, and Kairi had never truly understood if the bouncy brunette was ever as sincere as her voice sounded. That girl was one of the worst gossips the school had ever seen. She wasn't to be trusted at all, if that were any indication.

 

Kairi glanced at the same clock in the hall, her hands absently stacking the books again. The crowd thinned rapidly as the other students noticed that class was about to start. Even Sora's friends were leaving. With an airy laugh, Selphie sprang over to the space between Tidus and Wakka. She latched onto their arms as she dragged them away, chattering gaily all the while.

 

She thought Sora had left with them, until a foot surreptitiously knocked over her stack of books. Irately gritting her teeth, she wished she had a pencil so she could stab him with it. But Sora had already walked away, waving without looking back at her. If she could gripe and scream, she would. But all she could do was watch the back of his head, and fight the sudden urge to light that unruly chestnut hair on fire. Instead, she pulled herself together and tried not to let the inane actions of Sora's clique get to her.

 

It sounded oddly cliché, but that's exactly what they were – an exclusive little club full of rich, snot-nosed brats. To others, they were never quite as mean. They were a glib bunch and even got along with most people, somehow. Usually coming across as a likable though puckish lot, they only turned beleaguering if they'd felt offended. What Kairi had possibly done to slight them in the first place was beyond her. It all started in ninth grade, when Sora moved back after years of living somewhere else.

 

How she and Sora had ever been friends in kindergarten was also beyond her. She hadn't even realized he was the same boy who used to share his colored chalk with her on the blacktop playground. At least, not until her friend Yuna mentioned it one day.

 

Now they were all juniors in high school. Just wait until their senior year, and he'd become absolutely unbearable. It was just how the system worked where she was. She was a nobody, and at worst, she was a freak. What an uplifting thought to start her day.

 

Kairi stood once more and carefully picked her way to class. Once she had safely managed to nudge open the door with her foot, Miss Tifa caught sight of her and hurried over to help. After putting the textbooks on a counter nearby, her English teacher crossed her arms and addressed her.

 

“Did another teacher ask you to deliver those, or did someone else give them to you?”

 

Kairi shrugged noncommittally with a careful smile.

 

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Miss Tifa said, brushing a stray lock of long black hair out of her face. “If you would just tell me the truth...” She hand-signed the last comment, 'I could write them up, you know?'

 

Kairi shook her head this time and motioned back with her hands. ‘I’m fine, it was nothing… Thanks though.’

 

Miss Tifa frowned. 'I wish you weren't so tolerant. I hate it when anyone messes with my favorite student!' This time she spoke aloud, putting her hands comfortingly on Kairi's shoulders, "School is a place where everyone should feel safe. I have to start class now, so go take your seat. We can talk later if you want.” Kairi nodded absently at the open invitation and turned silently away. Even with her back turned, she could feel her teacher's worried gaze boring into her.

 

After English, she trudged warily to P.E. It wasn't all that bad. While Mr. Leon was handsome, popular, and utterly humorless, Kairi gravitated towards the student teacher, Yuffie. She was always full of energy and strove to make class fun, even at Mr. Leon's expense sometimes. But today was a long, dreaded day. Why dancing was even part of the curriculum, eluded her.

 

The girls’ locker room was filled with giggles and lively conversations. But the instant she stepped in, the room quieted slightly and she could just feel some people's eyes following her. By now, most of them probably heard about what happened earlier. At least there was one welcome face in the gaggle of assembled girls.

 

“Hey Kai, I missed you!” Yuna glided over and hugged her. By the way her blue and green eyes roamed over her anxiously, Kairi could tell she had definitely found out about the embarrassing episode in the hall.

 

‘You just saw me yesterday,’ she laughed silently, and replied quickly with a few swift movements of her fingers and wrist, 'And before you ask how I'm feeling... I'm not feeling quite so homicidal anymore.'

 

Yuna frowned, “Well, you should be! I don't understand how they can be such jerks and get away with it.”

 

Kairi shushed her, glancing around to see if anyone else heard those words. 'Don't say stuff like that.'

 

Yuna signed back at her, 'I'm not afraid of them. And everybody thinks it. How could they not? If only they knew you like I did...' She dropped her hands, shaking her head. Yuna remembered the old days when Kairi could still speak. The two of them would always laugh and sing together. And now, she could barely even remember what Kairi's voice sounded like at all.

 

They changed quickly into their standard blue gym shirts and black jogging pants. Yuna had stopped insisting Kairi take off her long sleeve undershirt a long time ago. Kairi had always been doubly shy, and never seemed to sweat as much as the others anyway.

 

When everyone had left the changing rooms, Mr. Leon and Yuffie were passing out numbered slips of paper to half of the class. Afterwards, Yuffie explained the purpose of the numbers.

 

“Okay! Today we’re gonna start the short course on square dancing.” Already, people were making faces and groaning out loud. “Hey, hey, hey! I haven't even gotten to the good part yet,” she told them, somewhat sadistically with false cheer, “When your partners are chosen, you will be partners for the entire semester whether you like it or not. Now here’s how we’re doing it!”

 

Once everybody had settled down again, she continued waving her finger around in the air out of habit, “Now half of you have a number already! Those who don't have one will reach into that hat Mr. Leon's carrying, and take a piece of paper. Your partner will have the matching number. NO TRADING!”

 

A louder collective groan rose from the students, but Yuffie just shrugged carelessly and chided them. “Dance is all about working in harmony together. If you don't like that person – tough! You'll be learning how to get along with your partner. Each pair will line up like we practiced last class, and then we'll start when everyone's ready.”

 

Kairi noticed longing stares circulating the room as people were already making it known who they wanted for their partners. She and Yuna exchanged one of those looks, but Kairi knew the chance of being each other's dance partner would be abysmal.

 

After the hat was empty, Mr. Leon was back at his favorite post, leaning against the wall to supervise the class. Yuffie declared heartily, over the whispering, “Let’s start with lucky numero uno!”

 

Kairi saw Yuna raise her hand beside her. Curiously, she peered around. Not too far away, Tidus had his hand in the air too. Yuna's pale face colored, and Kairi couldn't help but snicker inwardly. She had the privilege of knowing her best friend still harbored a crush on Sora's blonde sidekick. Some things haven't changed all that much it seemed. Though she wasn't in favor of Yuna's interest in Tidus, she couldn't fault her either. If Kairi remembered correctly, Tidus had given Yuna his playdough when hers had fallen in the dirt at recess. It had been the start of her friend's secret crush. And though that story was ancient history, Tidus' small kind gestures made her grudgingly give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

This kept on going until the last number was selected. The last number, Kairi’s number.

 

Sweet Yevon, she thought with an inward shudder.

 

The only person remaining was the last - the VERY last person she would have liked to be paired up with. She would sooner entrust the Grinch with a key to her house than she would entrust Sora with her well being on the dance floor.

 

………

 

………

 

………


End file.
